oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon sq shield
The Dragon square shield (Dragon sq shield) is a piece of dragon equipment, and among the better shields in the game. To wield the shield, a player must have at least 60 Defence and must have completed the Legends' Quest. However, with the requirements for Legends' Quest, there are indirect requirements of 50 Agility, 50 Crafting, 45 Herblore, 56 Magic, 52 Mining, 42 Prayer, 50 Smithing, 50 Strength, 50 Thieving, and 50 Woodcutting. Prior to the major graphics update on March 6, The symbol matched that of the toy kite and the Legends' Guild. The dragon square shield is made of a left half and a right half, which may be combined by using them with a hammer on an anvil, with level 60 Smithing required. Doing so grants 80 experience. The halves of the shield cannot be re-obtained by splitting the shield after it is made. Originally the individual images of the shield's right and left halves combined would have resembled a kite shield rather than a square shield. This was fixed after player comments. Players can purchase the right half in the Legends' Guild for 750,000 coins after completing the Legends' Quest. They can only obtain the left half as a rare drop from any monster that drops gems. It is rumored that the Shadow warriors in the basement of the Legends Guild have the highest chance of dropping the dragon square shield's left half of all of the monsters of RuneScape . Vannaka, the Combat Instructor and Slayer Master, wields a steel two-handed sword along with the dragon square shield at the same time. Zamorak warriors in the Chaos Tunnels seem to wield dragon square shields along with Dragon longswords. .]] Several years ago, the dragon square shield was the best shield in the game and was worth several million coins. However, the release of other shields and items that can be used in the shield slot has made the dragon square shield be less commonly used. For example, the Dragonfire shield is better than dragon square shields in all stats. Spirit shields are very good as well, sometimes even preferable to dragonfire shields. Also, the dragon defender has very good attack bonuses and a strength bonus, which makes it preferable to dragon square shields in many cases. Since the Dragonfire shield has increased in price, the Dragon square shield has increased in popularity among players because it offers decent defence bonuses, but for a cheaper price. With the recent damage absorption update on 14 December, however, the Dragon square shield is now one of the best damage-absorbing shields, as the Dragonfire shield has no damage absorption. While not nearly as good as the Elysian or Divine spirit shields, it is considerably cheaper. However, the granite shield and Toktz-ket-xil have similar absorption bonuses and are cheaper as well, making them also decent alternatives. Dragon square shields used to be obtainable in their whole form as drops from players in PvP worlds. This source of shields has caused the price to fall significantly, all the way down to the high alchemy value of 300,000 coins. After an update which removed PvP world's usual drops, this source of Dragon Square shields is now gone. Due to the right half costing 750,000 coins in the store, this has made it infeasible to obtain the shields via Smithing. This resulted in the devaluing of the shield left half all the way down to the high alchemy price of 60,000 coins, even though it is a very rare drop. 175px |caption = A player with a dragon square shield equipped. }} Trivia *The Dragon square shield has a higher high alchemy value than dragon chainbodies and dragon platelegs. Usually their trade value is the other way around. *There is a glitch where the trim of the Dragon square shield will show through a character's body. *Due to its relative cheapness to replace and its high defence bonus, the dragon sq shield is popular in dangerous fight situations in which players wish wealth risk to be minimal. *While the Shield had its looks updated, the right and the left half did not. *The original Dragon square shield can still be seen in game, carried by the first Zamorak warrior inside the Ourania runecrafting altar. fi:Dragon sq shield es:Dragon Sq Shield nl:Dragon sq shield Square shield Category:Square shields Category:Cosmetic change equipment